


Would it be crazy?

by Animeobsessed1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confession, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, poetic shit, sleepy, vdabafhrabwfFh help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeobsessed1/pseuds/Animeobsessed1
Summary: "... would it be crazy if we just kissed?"The question seems to tumble out of Hunk's mouth, like a burst of words that were held back for too long. The clock at the corner of the room seems to silence. The light dims down. Everything seems to halt and keeps the sentence hanging in the air.





	Would it be crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> HEITH BIITTTCCCHHHH I NEEDED MY FILL so here it's cute and slightly domestic :) here's the closest photo I could find of their kiss:
> 
> https://youngsweetyouth.tumblr.com/post/178811083312/the-living-room-is-deprived-of-any-light-besides
> 
> And the song:
> 
> https://youtu.be/V1WOxi_j6xU
> 
> Enjoy!

The living room is deprived of any light, besides the one on the counter. It's soft and yellow, illuminating the brown couches and floor to orange. Everyone else has gone to bed, leaving them two alone. In the corner, the clock is ticking in ticks. Steady, quickly, and quietly. 

Keith's sprawled across the couch, legs dangling over the edge and arms folded lazily across his chest. Next to his head he can feel the heat of Hunk's thigh. The soft beeps from his tablet make up the white noise of the room, as well as the soft humming.

Hunk's voice is deep and smooth when he hums. The vibrations echos around the room. Keith feels safe and so, so warm. He finds himself scooting closer to Hunk, searching for that heat more, until his head is practically resting in his lap. 

"You okay there buddy?" A large, dark hand brushes through Keith's hair and cups his face. Heat is radiating from his palm. The sensation is so calming, so relaxing, Keith can feel it dripping all his anxieties away. He closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

"Yea... tired, though."

"Yea, I know man." His voice is so understanding and smooth. Keith feels like he can drown himself into it. He could drown in Hunk, and his slightly rough hands and warmth, his sweet voice and singing, him. God, he's so deep. So deeply into Hunk. 

They continue like that for awhile, Hunk brushing Keith's hair and him snuggling into him. His heartbeat is slamming in his chest, beating erratically with the contact. Yes, he's pretty much the one who initiated it, but that doesn't stop how intimate and romantic this turned out. It's burning a blush onto his face and sending shivers through his body.  When Hunk's humming starts again, Keith's eyes shut. It's a fimiliar beat- one that he can't quite recall but finds comfort in.

"What's the song?" He mummers from the deep of this throat. So quietly, he himself can barely hear it. Thankfully Hunk has great ears.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." The other hand, which was tapping the tablet, is now rubbing the back of his neck. Keith cracks open an eye and watches the blush expand across his face. His eyebrows furring in embarrassment. "Just an old song I remember."

"You truly give the vaguest answers, don't you, Garett." Keith's smile turns more into a smirk, left side lifting up just a fraction more. When Hunk looks back down at him, they lock eyes. The honey eyes turn gental and sweet. Staring at Keith like he's the creator of every universe. 

Keith thinks his expression isn't much better.

"... would it be crazy if we just kissed?"

The question seems to tumble out of Hunk's mouth, like a burst of words that were held back for too long. The clock at the corner of the room seems to silence. The light dims down. Everything seems to halt and keeps the sentence hanging in the air. 

Realisation of what he just said seems to sink into them both slowly. Seconds pass with them staring into each other's eyes. Hunk registers it first, eyes turning sharper with trails of fear popping up. Keith realizes it after, his eyes widening and mouth turning dry. Blushes consume both faces.

Hunk seems to be crumbling. Every second makes him slightly more fidgety. Slightly more on edge. Keith's brain is still reeling from even hearing those words- those beautiful words connected together and directed towards him. It's only when Hunk breaks eye contact, that he realizes how he needs to respond. 

"Maybe it would be." Hunk's eyes snap back at the voice, eyes still wide with anxiety. Keith softens and smiles gently, bringing a hand up to the one in his hair. He didn't even realize when Hunk stoped brushing. "But I certainly wouldn't mind."

Hunk studies his face carefully. Keith looks at him patiently, hoping his face can make that fear drip away. 

Keith hates it when Hunk is scared- his eyes shield with defensive walls and his face thins with a type of terror. Keith wants to kiss his eyelids and every crease in his face.

And maybe it's the thoughts he just let run through his head that comforts Hunk. His face melts of all fear an just fucking glows. He looks goddamned stunning, looking down at Keith with big, brown eyes and a tender smile. 

Honestly Keith is so fucked.

"Yea.." His voice is barely above a whisper, keith is going insane. "I wouldn't mind either."

Keith starts sitting up, eyes locked onto Hunk and never drifting. He crains his neck up, hands gripping the sofa and Hunk to stay stable. God, their lips are so damn close. He can feel his breath across his face, across his lips. He smells like hazelnut and chocolate. His lips look so inviting, so perfect. 

He leans closer. 

And holy shit.

His heart is going to explode- burst like the fireworks popping across his skin. From the smallest brush Keith can feel his entire life both collapse and flourish in front of his eyes. Bright colors and beautiful sensations is the only way to describe this kiss. He can feel his lips, so fucking smooth, gliding across his. They slot together and then move slightly. Everything feels so amazing- never has keith been kissed like this before. Never has he seen yellows and reds and beauty when he's kissed someone before. And god, he never wants it to end.

Hunk's hand is cupping his face again, turning it slightly and fitting them together. His lips are thick and full. They brush and caress his own perfectly. Keith's drowning and drowning and drowning in Hunk. 

They slowly pull apart in kisses, each becoming shorter and distance growing. Finally, their a centimeter apart and breathing each other's air. The air around them are so warm, so lovely. Keith's drowened. He's fallen and he can't ever get up. They hold each other for a moment.

"Arms.."

"Huh?" Keith's voice sounds rough and slightly beaten. Damn, he has it bad. He's so out of breath with just some kissing.

"That's what I was singing." Hunk leans back more, cracking his eyes open. Keith's voice hitches, not expecting such a sight.

"... sing some for me?" Keith feels so powerless. He's weak under Hunk's grasp and is scrambling desperately for something to hold onto. Hunk chuckles. 

"Okay." His eyes shut close and he leans closer to Keith, holding him carefully. "...I hope that you see right through my walls.. I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling. I'll never let our love get too close. You put your arms around me and I'm home.'"

And immediately, keith feels grounded. Hunk caught him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr @/YoungSweetYouth


End file.
